Well this should be intiresting
by love-orthelack-thereof
Summary: Yet another Dawn goes to Hogwarts. I think that mine is going to be very good though, so read it I beg of you, and boost my self esteem.
1. Chapter 1

Warning: this is completely written free of a beta. Sadly I am also just writing this like two minutes before I post it. I'm mostly just writing then posting and editing later, or else I'll never post it. So read on. I have no idea what it's about yet, just that it's a crossover fic with BtVS and Harry Potter and maybe Angel. We shall see. Please don't yell at me for spelling or grammatical errors, I will fix them eventually. I'm also hoping this can be rated mature for yummy sexyness, but it's not bloody likely because I suck at sex scenes, so we'll just do it for language.

Chapter 1: I'm assuming something happens right?

_There were so many times in my life where I felt the need to be special, to be the one that gets to have some cool destiny type thing to happen to. My sister is the slayer, Willow and Tara are witches, Giles is smart watcher person guy, Anya is a demon, and Xander is inexplicably adorable and can put away more food than a hell-hound on prom night, and I was just the kid sister. The greatly annoying shadow that always got kid-napped, and Buffy almost acted like I did it on purpose. Well then I found out that I was the Key. Just a WEE bit over-kill on the special factor, wouldn't you agree? _

_SO after that train wreck of a year ended, Tara finally regained her mind, Spike got less creepy, I got over my clepto thing, and Buffy started dealing with her issues on being resurrected THIS just had to happen. Well my trusty little journal you get to be in on a secret. Some weird who-ja-ma-whatsit wizard guy, wants to get me to "access" some force of evil with my key-ness to take over the wizarding world. I soooo thought I learned the meaning of be careful what you wish for after that whole trapped in a house with a demon thing that happened last time, but NO. I get to be the center of attention again. It totally sucks. I have to go to some dumb school with a weird name in Scotland so we can all not die and stuff. _

_Well that about sums it up. You're the last thing I'm packing for my trip little guy. The next time I write in you, I'll be in a wizarding school half way around the world. Get this though; they actually gave everyone here teaching jobs because Buffy wouldn't let me go without her. That in itself might be worth it. Can you imagine Buffy "wait where's my class?" Summers, teaching? Well talk to you later, I guess you'll be my only friend for awhile_.

"Dawn! Get your butt down here! We're leaving." Buffy called from downstairs.

"Yeah, yeah I'm coming." Dawn continued grumbling all the way down there about strange men in creepy tall hats and snow and the cold. She kept her head down the whole way until nose bumped into a cold chest.

"Spike! Why did you just stand there like that?" The ire in her eyes faded away as she realized her favorite pseudo brother was tearing up. "Spike we're only going to be away from each other for like 6 hours while I buy my books and stuff and go to the inn. You'll meet us there once it's dark.

"I know li'l bit, but I can't help it. You're going to be off and I don't trust these bloody wizards, never have. They just better keep my Dawnie safe or there will be hell to pay."

"Don't worry Spike we got it covered. Buffy and the gang will be there, and I'm meeting some kids from the school. So just chillax ok?"

Spike seemed to soften at her calm tone. "Alright li'l bit. We'll just take you downstairs and get all set to go then."

The pair walked downstairs and just enjoyed the silence for a minute. They always liked doing that, just being together was enough. Even though it was only going to be a day until she saw Spike again she was going to miss him. He was always the soft cushiony part of her day. When Buffy annoyed her, or when she just felt like not talking Spike was the guy to go to. She never had to be without him for a whole day. 

When they reached the bottom of the stairs Buffy presented an umbrella to her. "Ok kiddo, grab on we're going to England"

Dawn raised her eyebrow but didn't say anything. You would think that a society of magic would have something a bit more sophisticated. She grabbed on and Giles started the count down. 3…2…1… Dawn let out a yelp of surprise as the pressure behind her navel disappeared and she was on a brick road in front of The Leaky Cauldron.

"Not my first choice of travel, but it will do. Now where is… ah yes, here he comes now." Giles babbled.

Dawn looked up to find a very tall man in a dark purple suit with a fantastically long beard walking down the street; apparently towards them. Then she noticed two very tall boys behind him. Two very cute tall boys, two cute tall British boys. 'This is going to be the best hide-out ever' she thought with an evil little grin.

"Don't even think about it." Buffy whispered in her ear. "I'll sick Spike on them so fast you'd think that he teleported here."

Dawn shot her sister a defiant brow. "You wouldn't do that." She said confidently.

"Oh? And why is that? Please do tell me little sister."

And that is how World War 3 started in the middle of the street in London.

"Bloody wonderful." Giles mumbled to himself as he watched the ever more spectacular argument between the screeching sisters.

"Well that was certainly an interesting turn of phrase" Dumbledore commented to Buffy 30 minutes later in Flourish and Blotts where the boys; who had taken an immediate liking to Dawn escorted her to her books. "If I may ask what exactly does it mean to 'shove it'?"

Buffy turned red with embarrassment. She was going to kill Dawn. She knew she shouldn't have argued with her sister about that particular subject in front of an entire street in England, but she was especially protective of Dawn with boys. Could you blame her? Three words; Angel, Parker, Ryley. Granted Ryley wasn't that bad considering, but it still really hurt.

"If you don't mind professor, I would prefer not to. I'm sooooo sorry." She said for about the millionth time. "I just can't seem to help myself when it comes to Dawn. She's my baby sister, and she has to deal with a lot already. I know I over-reacted, especially considering that she hadn't even talked to them yet, but I saw the gleam, and just couldn't help myself, I pulled a mom and that is usually what happens when I pull a mom."

Dumbledore gave her an odd sort of smile. " I assure you, I have no idea what you seem to be talking about, but concerning what we interrupted, you are quite forgiven, it isn't everyday I get to see a, now what have I heard the children refer to it as, ah yes a 'chick fight'."

Buffy laughed. She liked Dumbledore, he was sort of the grandfather she never had. She decided she wasn't going to have any trouble liking it here, as long as she had the gang and Dumbledore, she was set.

Willow watched the interaction from behind a shelf. She could tell that they were all going to have a very good time here. She nudged Xander and pointed over to where Dawn was being asked 20 questions by the boys. Xander not used to having his little Dawnie being checked out by boys let alone interrogated by them, was not quite as enthusiastic.

"Wait a minute are you really telling us that you guys took down a god?" Ron asked his mouth agape.

"Yup" Dawn said with a smile. Her smile may have been just a tad bit more lascivious than necessary because Xander chose that moment to glower at her. Actually she took that as a good sign, that meant that she just did something sexy, and these two incredibly cute boys noticed. She liked England, back in Sunnydale, no guys ever paid attention to her, despite her good looks and go with the flow personality. She was a Summers girl, and that meant she was weird. Weird was not sexy in high school. However in a magic school, apparently she was cream of the crop.

That sexy little smile of hers did not go unnoticed by said cute boys. Harry almost didn't even register the fact that she spoke. Damn these hormones. At school it wasn't that bad, the girls there wore their uniforms, or sweaters and jeans, because it's bloody freezing, but little Miss Dawn, Southern Cali girl that she was, wore a very midriffy, very low cut tank top, with hip hugger jeans and flip flops. Nope, he decided that he had never ever seen a girl dress in less clothing in front of his person. Well except for bathing suits during the tri-wizard cup, but he was a little distracted what with trying to win and all.

Dawn apparently noticed his slack-jawed silence, and glazed eyes because she said "Harry are you all right? I'm not boring you am I? Damn I knew I should have stopped talking after the story about how we killed the mayor when he turned into a giant snake."

Harry slapped himself mentally. 'You really need to focus mate. Just calm down and say something.'

"No, I'm not bored, this is all very fascinating, I'm afraid I just got a little distracted."

Ron took that opportunity to embarrass his friend. Ron smiled evilly. "Right, by what, her shirt?"

Harry glared at Ron. "Is there something wrong with my shirt?" Dawn asked, her voice laced with concern. "Is there something on it?"

"Maybe in it" Ron said under his breath.

"NO!!" Harry said a little too loudly to cover up Ron's little comment. Oh he was so going to pay for that. "I mean; no, there's nothing wrong with your shirt I just really like it."

Dawn may have been acting innocent but she knew exactly what was going on. Oh yeah, this year was going to kick ass.

Next they headed over to Ollivander's for Dawns wand. She kept on having wand after wand shoved in her hand, but to no avail. Finally after much time being annoyed she spits out, "I'm assuming something happens right?"

Hey guys thanks for reading, maybe if you review I'll actually decide to tell you what happened next. And as for my Hermione and Draco, and Unexpected, I finally found that notebooks and plan on rewriting them a little and hopefully get the next chapters for each up in a few days.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N. Hey guys. Sorry about leaving you hanging like that. It's just I went to go write the second chapter that I had already written and everything coming out sounded like crap, because I was trying to write something I had already written and no doing as well. So I decided I had to take chapter two in an entirely different direction. And that just was not working out. It's like the muses were all 'no kitty we will not feed you our inspiration, it's our inspiration.' Actually it kinda sounded like Cartmen, but that's not the point. On with the show, and I will give you details on unexpected at the end of the chapter.

Chapter 2: Dude… what?

Giles, Buffy and Dumbledore gathered around Dawn.

"What do you think it could be?" Buffy asked. Her voice was laced with that irritating amount of concern that said she was about to make a decision about Dawnie, and that Dawnie didn't get to say anything about it.

"Well I'm not quite sure." Said Giles. "We know she has magical abilities, that is of her own power and not Earth power like Wicca. So she is a witch, but she should be able to wield a want by all logic.

Dumbledore got a light in his eyes, which was noticed by the ever vigilant Buffy.

"What is it?" Buffy asked.

"Oh dear, I'm sure it's nothing."

"But you have something face. So spill it."

"Well it may be possible. There's no harm in testing the theory."

"What theory?" Giles interjected.

"Maybe Dawn should go back inside with the boys, and we could go someplace more private to discuss things Buffy, Mr. Giles."

"Would you guys mind not talking as though I'm not here? If I can be in on conversations about apocalypses then I can listen to a slightly less scary conversation about me. Dumbledore, what do you think it is?" Dawn said with her version of Willow's resolve face. And yes Dumbledore knew what it meant.

"Ever so sorry Dawn. You are right. There are legends among us," Dumbledore began in hushed tones. "of Wizards and Witches who don't need wands. They can use they're magic simply through a gesture or thought, with enough will put behind it; but it's always better for them to learn specific spells or they could end up being extremely destructive and not in control of their own power. But we haven't had one in our society for over 700 years. And we should keep this quiet as they are very rare and people will have mixed reaction. If indeed Miss Summers you are such a Witch then you will need a wand just to hide what you are from the other students."

"Oh." Dawn let out in an intimidated squeak. 'snap out of it Dawn. Time to be a grown up.' She cleared her throat and carried on bravely. "Well what do I have to do to test it?"

"I don't think we should do it here .Since all of your shopping is done, with the exception of your wand of coarse, lets go to the leaky cauldron. Buffy, use that mirror I gave you to get Willow and Xander. Dawn go get the boys. We have some work to do.

30 minutes later.

"Ok. We're here." Willow called out breathlessly as she and Xander ran into the room that the others were waiting for them in. "Sorry it took so long, couldn't get Mister Trip the Light Fantastic here to stop playing with the fire salamanders."

Xander blushed. "In my defense may I just say 'hey!'."

Harry grinned at the man he knew detested him simply because he's a teenage boy in proximity of Dawn. "Is that your only defense, because I just have to say that it's not very good."

Xander just glared. He didn't say anything because he knew it was true.

Willow decided to jump in and douse the tension a bit. "SO! Buffy said something about Dawn. What's going on? It's not Tuesday." She said with a nervous giggle. To tell you the truth she was a bit nervous, she didn't want her Dawnie to be in danger. It was always Dawn and she didn't want to deal with that, not just when she just thought they were all semi-safe.

Dawn got the giggle. "Willow chill. They just need to do a test to see if I'm a wandless witch. It's ok, we just wanted you guys to be here."

Willow sighed in relief and said. "Oh, well carry on."

Ron and Harry watched in awe and anticipation. They couldn't wait to see if she was, but let's face it. It would just complete the package of the coolest hottest girl they would ever meet.

"Alright Dawn. We just need a volunteer for you to use a simple Expelliarmus charm. It's a defense spell you will definitely need to learn."

Harry knowing the spell wasn't that severe and wanting to impress the girl of his dreams stupidly volunteered.

Dumbledore smiled knowlingly. "Very well Harry. Have your wand at the ready please."

Dawn walked to face Harry nervously. It would be just her luck to accidentally kill the first mostly human boy who liked her ever in the name of experimentation.

"What do I do Professor?"

"Dawn I simply want you to focus your will on Harry and say the word Expelliarmus. This will rid him of his wand. He may feel a slight jolt as your spell is a bit stronger than most, but by my calculations he should be alright."

Dawn nodded. She focused until she felt something warm and tingly in her had. She flicked it at Harry wanting to be gentle and said "Expelliarmus."

"AHHHHH" Harry screamed as he was flung into the wall and next room by the power Dawn used. But she was holding his wand. So he felt happy at her success. Who was he kidding, he was in pain. All he could coherently think was 'owie'.

"Oh my god, Harry I'm so sorry!" he could hear Dawn say as she fretted over him.

"Well that's one way to get a girls attention." Xander said. 'teach him to think my defence is 'not good' the little hormonal buttface. He might just end his fued with Spike long enough to kill this kid.

"Think of the devil and he shall come" Xander said.

"Well well, what do we have here gents?" said Spike.

Ok guys. Hopefully I'll update soon but I can't promise anything. As for Unexpected that will be put on hold until I get a minute. I'm in college now and it is not of the having a lot of time. I nearly flunked high school because of distractions and so I actually want to make an effort here. But I do promise that it will be up within the next two weeks. And as for this story maybe a week. Keep reviewing, you guys are the reason why I kept this up.


End file.
